


A Greater Good

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [49]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. Sebastian/Cauthrien</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Greater Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serindrana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serindrana/gifts).



Sebastian believes, quite fervently, in the presence of a greater good, a greater spirit of Man. It makes Cauth wonder, sometimes. She’s seen enough bickering and mudslinging at Loghain’s side, and all the conflict and politicking she had to endure after. If there is a better side of Man, it is hiding. A lot.

She doesn’t believe in the Maker, but something brought her to this man, with the impossible blue eyes and a heart broken and reforged by war and infighting, and Andraste in his heart (and around his hips). And for that purity of purpose alone, she is grateful.


End file.
